


greek with a side of vampire

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: love-bites and legwarmers [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Underage Drinking, chat fic, greek party 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10095863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: Sunshine Kid [18.13]:!!!!! Suga-san r u gonna be there 2nite?Thunderstruck [18.14]:Is ur foot feeling better?KingofSets [18.14]:Can u walk yet, or r u still milking it on the couch and making ur bf get u things?Sugaplum [18.15]:First of all, fuck u Kageyama Akaashi likes getting things for me. Yes, Hinata, I’ll be there tonight and yes, Noya, I can now walk with minimal pain.alternatively: the update where the first chapter is super vague *devil emoji*today in love-bites and legwarmers: vague allusions to events, group chats, and Tendou Satori





	1. chats with a side of vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This party got so out of control so fast that I split it into three parts. So, here's the entire party through texts, just enough to be more of a prologue to the actual party than anything else. 
> 
> Enjoy, kids.

**_Daichi_ ** _has added **Thunderstruck, Sugaplum, Sunshine Kid, KingofSets, Tsukkisaurus, Yamaguchguch,** and **Asahi** to the chat_

**_Daichi_ ** _has named the group chat ‘Flightless Birds’_

**Daichi [18.05]:** _Okay head count who is going to be at the b2s party tonight?_

**Thunderstruck [18.05]:** _Lol Daichi wtf u kno we r all gonna b there?_

**Asahi [18.06]:** _Yeah dad, like we all live here, pretty hard not to go?_

**Daichi [18.07]:** _Why are you calling me dad, Asahi, we’re the same age_

**Sugaplum [18.10]:** _Give him a break, he’s just being a good dad guys_

**Sunshine Kid [18.13]:** _!!!!! Suga-san r u gonna be there 2nite?_

**Thunderstruck [18.14]:** _Is ur foot feeling better?_

**KingofSets [18.14]:** _Can u walk yet, or r u still milking it on the couch and making ur bf get u things?_

**Sugaplum [18.15]:** _First of all, fuck u Kageyama Akaashi_ likes _getting things for me. Yes, Hinata, I’ll be there tonight and yes, Noya, I can now walk with minimal pain._

**KingofSets [18.15]:** _Just calling it liek I c it, suga-san_

**Yamaguchguch [18.16]:** _Yay!! That’s so great to hear Suga-san <3_

**Sugaplum [18.18]:** _Thanks Yamaguchi <3_

**Tsukkisaurus [18.18]:** _…why am I a part of this_

**Daichi [18.19]:** _It’s good for house bonding_

**Tsukkisaurus [18.20]:** _…I'm leaving_

**_Tsukkisaurus_ ** _has left the group chat_

**Sunshine Kid [18.21]:** _Lmao he wut now?_

**Thunderstruck [18.21]:** _…I can’t believe_

**Daichi [18.25]:** _Imma kill that kid when I see him_

**_Daichi_ ** _has added **Tsukkisaurus** to the group chat_

**Daichi [18.31]:** _you guys one last thing_

**Daichi [18.31]:** _Make sure you’re good on blood okay? I don’t want anyone passing out because they didn’t eat beforehand_

**Daichi [18.31]:** _Suga, Hinata, make sure you’re replenished etc._

**Thunderstruck [18.33]:** _Aye aye, captain_

**Sugaplum [18.34]:** _I think we’re all good, dai_

**_Grand King_ ** _has added **Iwaizumi, Akaashi, Hootie, Purroo,** and **Kenmeow** to the chat_

**_Grand King_ ** _has named the group chat ‘Crazy Brainless Children’_

**Grand King [18.02]:** _Who bought the booze_

**Hootie [18.03]:** _Wait, y do we need booze???_

**Iwaizumi [18.04]:** _Srsly bro, it’s the b2s party 2nite how do u not remember this?? Liek, didn’t u instigate this???_

**Purroo [18.05]:** _Literally all of greek row is joining in, bro_

**Hootie [18.05]:** _Bro ive been buried in coursework don’t u even wit me rite now_

**Purroo [18.06]:** _BRUH_

**Iwaizumi [18.15]:** _I got plenty of booze, don’t worry babe_

**Hootie [18.16]:** _OOOOO HE CALLED HIM BABE_

**Iwaizumi [18.16]:** _y is this a surprise_

**Hootie [18.18]:** _IDK IM EXCITED THO_

**Purroo [18.20]:** _Bro calm tf down ur gonna wake up Kenma wit ur excited screeching_

**Hootie [18.20]:** _Fuck off, kuroo_

**Kenmeow [18.21]:** _I'm not asleep_

**Iwaizumi [18.21]:** _u kno, I was gonna ask wuts goin on btwn u 2 but I really don’t care_

**Akaashi [18.21]:** _I was_

**Hootie [18.21]:** _HEY KENMA_

**Hootie [18.22]:** _Oh shit srry Akaashi_

**Grand King [18.22]:** _iwachan don’t worry abt it bo and Kuroo are fine_

**Kenmeow [18.22]:** _…hey bo_

**_Ushijima_ ** _has added **Goshikinky, Shiraboo, Ohirara, Hykick, Semihard** and **Tendoit** to the chat_

**_Ushijima_ ** _has named the chat ‘Victor Alba Aquliae’_

**Goshikinky [18.27]:** _its funny to me that waka created this group when hes not even back from classes yet_

**Hykick [18.29]:** _he probably just wants to make sure we haven’t destroyed the house yet_

**Ushijima [18.34]:** _I am checking in. Have all the necessary preparations been made for the party tonight?_

**Shiraboo [18.34]:** _yes we have it handled_

**Tendoit [19.07]:** _I have arriVED_

**Ohirara [19.07]:** _oh no_

**Hykick [19.07]:** _here we go_

**Tendoit [19.08]:** _y’all ready to get TURNT_

**Tendoit [19.08]:** _I has everting I need to make tonite a uniQUe experience_

**Shiraboo [19.08]:** _Semi U PROMISED_

**Semihard [19.10]:** _he’s cute when he’s excited_

**Semihard [19.10]:** _fight me_

**Goshikinky [19.12]:** _WAKA WHERE ARE YOU_

**Ohirara [19.14]:** _uh….waka u should come home now_

**Ushijima [19.15]:** _I have not yet finished perfecting this routine. Hyato, why am I needed?_

**Hykick [19.16]:** _so, tendou is in the kitchen_

**Goshikinky [19.16]:** _and there are ‘herbs’ eveRYWHERE_

**Shiraboo [19.17]:** _he’s making those trippy af brownines again_

**Ushijima [19.18]:** _I am on my way home_

**Ushijima [19.18]:** _Do not leave him alone in the kitchen. We have discussed this. At length._

**Shiraboo [19.19]:** _…it’s all semi’s fault_

**Semihard [19.19]:** _fiGHT ME KENJIROU_

***

 

_Crazy Brainless Children_

**_Grand King_ ** _has added **Hanahottie** and **Kissei** to the chat_

**Grand King [20.08]:** _yoooo Hanamaki, Matsu-chan_

**Grand King [20.08]:** _u guys r coming tonight rite?_

**Hanahottie [20.09]:** _we wouldn’t miss it_

**Hootie [20.09]:** _it’s going to be SICK_

**Kissei [20.09]:** _lmao hey bo_

**Kenmeow [20.09]:** _I would like to be removed from this chat_

**Iwaizumi [20.10]:** _we will beat u at beer pong_

**Iwaizumi [20.10]:** _just as easily as I beat u at arm wrestling_

**Grand King [20.11]:** _SAVAGE_

**Hanahottie [20.12]:** _ur on, iwa-chan_

**Iwaizumi [20.13]:** _don’t call me that_

**Hanahottie [20.14]:** _or what, u gonna kick me?_

**Iwaizumi [20.14]:** _nah, I’ll just nail u wit my fadeaway pong shot_

**Kissei [20.14]:** _he got u there babe_

**Hanahottie [20.14]:** _beTRAYed_

**Hanahottie [20.14]:** _by my own boyfriend_

**Hanahottie [20.14]:** _where is the_ faith

**Kissei [20.20]:** _it left when iwa pinned ur arm in four seconds flat_

**Grand King [20.21]:** _RIP HANAMAKI_

**Purroo [20.44]:** _why do we have to be subjected to this_

**Kenmeow [20.44]:** _yeah can this wait until ur both actually here_

**Akaashi [20.50]:** _srsly I'm trying to feed_

**Akaashi [20.50]:** _n u guys are making it hard_

**Hanahottie [20.51]:** _THAT’S WHAT SHE SAID_

**Akaashi [20.52]:** _…okay u kno wut_

**Akaashi [20.52]:** _I give up._

_***_

_Flightless Birds_

**Sunshine Kid [21.09]:** _Tbh this is a problem we should solve_

**KingofSets [21.09]:** _Rite? I wuz thinking the same thing_

**Yamaguchguch [21.09]:** _Do u mean the Kuroo thing?_

**KingofSets [21.11]:** _Ofc it’s happening right in front of us, what else wud it be?_

**Yamaguchguch [21.11]:** _I mean, didn’t we kinda already know Kuroo had no shame?_

**Thunderstruck [21.12]:** _Oh he definitely doesn’t_

**KingofSets [21.12]:** _Oi ya suga u should have something to say abort this_

**Sugaplum [21.18]:** _Y wuld I have anytng to say abt this??_

**Thunderstruck [21.18]:** _Bc ur the most shameless of us all_

**Daichi [21.18]:** _Just like, get his attention focused somewhere else_

**Sugaplum [21.18]:** _Okay I only slpet with him ONCE_

**Tsukisaurus [21.19]:** _U SLEPT WITH Kuroo??_

**Sugaplum [21.19]:** _Um…I mean, no? okay but Akaashi was there too_

**Tsukisaurus [21.19]:** _WHEN?_

**Sugaplum [21.20]:** _I guess the first time I slept with Akaashi I also happened to sleep with Kuroo_

**Sugaplum [21.20]:** _He was sorta there_

**Sunshine Kid [21.22]:** _Adkfjalfdsa;f_

**KingofSets [21.22]:** _I cant_

**Daichi [21.22]:** _Holy shit suga_

**Sugaplum [21.24]:** _Just get him to play a game or smthn_

**Sugaplum [21.25]:** _He’ll shift gears_

_Victor Alba Aquilae_

**Ohirara [21.27]:** _[whiteboard.jpg]_

**Ohirara [21.27]:** _WHO WROTE THIS_

**Ohirara [21.27]:** _WHO_

**Semihard [21.28]:** _Pffftttt_

**Shiraboo [21.29]:** _I bet that was tendou_

**Hykick [21.30]:** _Oh shit probably_

**Goshikinky [21.30]:** _TENDOU WAS THIS U_

**Tendoit [21.32]:** _Ololo??_

**Tendoit [21.32]:** _Oh, I thought I would share ;)_

**Shiraboo [21.32]:** _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCC TENDOU_

**Hykick [21.33]:** _Lmao tendou u don’t even live here anymore????_

**Ushijima [21.34]:** _I am concerned. That is unhealthy, Tendou_

**Ohirara [21.34]:** _Tendou u need help_

**Tendoit [21.34]:** _Naw, that’s wut semi-chan is for_

**Shiraboo [21.34]:** _Fdakfldasf_

**Goshikinky [21.35]:** _OMG_

**Hykick [21.35]:** _Tendou I s2g I will kill you_

**Tendoit [21.36]:** _but if u killed me who wuld make u bronwines?_

**Shiraboo [21.36]:** _someone who actually knows how to make them_

**Goshikinky [21.37]:** _Ushijima would_

**Ushijima [21.37]:** _I would not_

**Ohirara [21.38]:** _still, u cant just walk in here n do this shit tendou_

**Tendoit [21.38]:** _fight me_

**Tendoit [21.38]:** _make me stop_

_***_

_Flightless Birds_

**Sunshine Kid [22.20]:** _IM FUKCING HOWLING_

**KingofSets [22.20]:** _we kno Hinata we are all in the same room_

**Sunshine Kid [22.21]:** _DID U FCUKING SEE THE LOOK ON KUROOS FAEC_

**Sunshine Kid [22.21]:** _WHEN YACHI TOOK A SHOT_

**Thunderstruck [22.21]:** _Ngl this was the most upsetting game of never have I ever that I’ev ever played_

**Daichi [22.22]:** _Lol Kuroo looked like he was going to faint_

**Sunshine Kid [22.22]:** _I THOUGHT THEY WERE VIRGISN?????_

**Asahi [22.23]:** _Lmao obvi not_

**Tsukkisaurus [22.23]:** _I share a wall with thme let me assure you, they are not virgins_

**Sugaplum [22.23]:** _i cna neber look at yamaguchi the same way again_

**Thunderstruck [22.23]:** _Who even knows that many positions?_

**Sugaplum [22.24]:** _It’s always the quiet ones_

**KingofSets [22.24]:** _Srsly they be so kinky like who would have guessed liek they beat me n hinata_

**Daichi [22.25]:** _Literally none of us_

**Asahi [22.25]:** _I though they just smiled at each other and blushed_

**Thunderstruck [22.26]:** _I didn’t even know they’d kissed_

**Sunshine Kid [22.27]:** _THEY’VE DONE A LOT MORE THAN KISS, CLEARLY_

**Thunderstruck [22.27]:** _Lmao where is the lie_

**Sugaplum [22.28]:** _Kuroo’s face when he realized he wasn’t the sluttiest one in the room tho_

**Daichi [22.29]:** _Classic_

**KingofSets [22.31]:** _I’ll remember this forever_

**Tsukkisaurus [22.45]:** _I’m never going to let him live it down_

_***_

**_Daichi_ ** _has added **Iawizumi** and **Ushijima** to the chat_

**_Daichi_ ** _has named the chat ‘Greek Leaders Only’_

**Ushijima [23.09]:** _Why are we here, Sawamura_

**Daichi [23.12]:** _I need you guys to keep an eye out for Kuroo pls_

**Iwaizumi [23.15]:** _y u guys lose him or smthn?_

**Daichi [23.16]:** _Naw, just lmk if u guys see him, okay?_

**Iwaizumi [23.16]:** _Can do_

**Iwaizumi [23.16]:** _Wait u kno oiks is our leader, rite?_

**Daichi [23.17]:** _Yeah but I like you more_

**Iwaizumi [23.17]:** _…fair_

**Ushijima [23.20]:** _I will inform you if I should happen to see him, Sawamura_

**Daichi [23.21]:** _…a simple yes would have been fine, ushijima_

**Iwaizumi [23.22]:** _hey actually Kuroo is here, do you want me to send it back over to you?_

**Daichi [23.22]:** _Naw, he’s fine_

**Daichi [23.23]:** _Just lmk if he leaves k_

**Ushijima [23.24]:** _…why am I here_

_Crazy Brainless Children_

**Iwaizumi [23.23]:** _GUESS WHO REMAINS UNDEFEATED AT BEER PONG U SCRUBS_

**Puroo [23.23]:** _oh boy_

**Grand King [23.24]:** _Thas RIGHT NOTHERDUCKERS S ME N IWA-CHAN_

**Hootie [23.24]:** _its amazing to me that despite all of the misspellings, he manages to get the hypen in iwa-chan_

**Kissei [23.24]:** _omg ur rite that’s so weird_

**Hanahottie [23.24]:** _ib sokoo drubk whhat waz in thoess shotz bo_

**Hootie [23.24]:** _rip hanamaki_

**Kenmeow [23.26]:** _i would still like to know why I have to be a par tof this_

**Hootie [23.26]:** _u love us don’t even front_

**Kissei [23.27]:** _lmao poor kenma_

**Akaashi [23.27]:** _just let him l i v e guys_

**Kissei [23.28]:** _okay I will say tho, that iwa’s fadeaway shot at the end there was god-like_

**Hanahottie [23.28]:** _the fucking loko onn hinata’s face tho_

**Kissei [23.29]:** _kags looked like he was abtt to puke lmao_

**Iwaizumi [23.29]:** _n then bo just hands him the cup like ‘u reap wut u sow bitch’_

**Hootie [23.30]:** _the poor scrubs never swa it coming_

**Kissei [23.30]:** _fuckin’ savage man_

**Grand King [23.33]:** _bitch punk kids gotta learn somehow the cocky ass mofuckin firstyear goldenchildren_

**Hootie [23.33]:** _been holding on to that for a while, eh oiks?_

_***_

_Greek Leaders Only_

**Daichi [00.04]:** _hey is Kuroo still there_

**Iwaizumi [00.04]:** _Um, yeah he is_

**Iwaizumi [00.05]:** _Why_

**Daichi [00.06]:** _Okay just…keep him there for a while_

**Iwaizumi [00.07]:** _K well, he’s not going anywhere_

**Daichi [00.07]:** _Good_

**Daichi [00.15]:** _WAIT GET HIM OUT OF THERE_

**Iwaizumi [00.17]:** _K I sent him ur way ushijima_

**Ushijima [00.20]:** _I see him_

_Victor Alba Aquilae_

**Goshikinky [00.28]:** _Are u kidding me_

**Goshikinky [00.28]:** _Do u have any idea_

**Goshikinky [00.28]:** _How hard those fountains r to clean_

**Shiraboo [00.28]:** _U greasy fuck_

**Hykick [00.30]:** _Wut did tendou do now?_

**Tendoit [00.34]:** _Hey, how do u kno it wuz me???_

**Shiraboo [00.35]:** _I SAW U THROUGH THE WINDOW U MOTHERFUCKER_

**Tendoit [00.37]:** _Lmao whoops_

**Tendoit [00.38]:** _Thought I wuz bein sneeky too_

**Ohirara [00.38]:** _I hate this_

**Goshikinky [00.38]:** _Ur cleaning it up 2mrrw_

**Tendoit [00.39]:** _Yeah okay_

**Hykick [00.40]:** _WHAT DID HE DO???_

**Shiraboo [00.40]:** _Go look 4 urself_

**Hykick [00.41]:** _…_

**Ohirara [00.48]:** _Omfg_

**Hykick [00.49]:** _I canT BELIEVE_

**Ohirara [00.50]:** _I hate you, tendou_

**Hykick [00.50]:** _I'm so glad he doesn’t live here anymore_

**Shiraboo [00.51]:** _#worstvampireever_

**Tendoit [00.55]:** _RUDE_

**Tendoit [00.56]:** _#yallbehatin_

**Semihard [00.56]:** _Idk he’s not_ that _bad_

**Tendoit [00.56]:** _Gee…thanks semi_

**Semihard [00.57]:** _Ur welcome babe_

_***_

_Flightless Birds_

**Thunderstruck [01.05]:** _…did u guys see_

**KingofSets [01.05]:** _r u talking about see wut_

**Sunshine Kid [01.05]:** _he looked him dead in the eye I can’t beliebe it_

**Thunderstruck [01.05]:** _immm shook tbh_

**Sunshine Kid [01.06]:** _Suga got serieou_ game _tho_

**KingofSets [01.06]:** _The dance floor thing?_

**Thunderstruck [01.06]:** _I'm p sure we ALL saw that_

**Sunshine Kid [01.06]:** _obvi bakayama keep up_

**Yamaguchguch [01.06]:** _liek u’d have to b blind not 2 have seen it???_

**Sunshine Kid [01.07]:** _Srsly @Suga wat wuz that all abt pls expln_

**Sugaplum [01.08]:** _Haeb u seen my bf_

**Sugaplum [01.08]:** _10/10_

**Sugaplum [01.08]:** _Would bang again_

**Tsukkisaurus [01.09]:** _Omg_

**Sugaplum [01.09]:** _Will bang tonite, tbh_

**Tsukkisaurus [01.09]:** _Omg_

**_Daichi_** _has kicked **Sugaplum**_ _from the chat_

**KingofSets [01.10]:** _lmao dai did u rly_

**Daichi [01.10]:** _There are CHILDREN in this chat_

**Daichi [01.10]:** _I must protect the innocent_

**Thunderstruck [01.11]:** _ummm…were u there for the same game of never habe I ever that we were?_

**Sunshine Kid [01.11]:** _p sure that none of us are innocent_

**Asahi [01.12]:** _…I'm innocent_

**Sunshine Kid [01.12]:** _Esp suga_

**KingofSets [01.13]:** _Ur dating noya u arent’ innocent_

**Daichi [01.13]:** _Okay okya fine_

**_Daichi_** _has added **Sugaplum**_ _to the chat_

**Daichi [01.14]:** _Happy now?_

**Sugaplum [01.14]:** _Wtf Daichi y u do dis 2 me?_

**Daichi [01.15]:** _If ur not gonna censor urself then I will_

**Sunshine Kid [01.16]:** _Since when do we filter drunk suga_

**Thunderstruck [01.16]:** _drunk suga is best suga_

**KingofSets [01.17]:** _errbody kno dis Daichi_

**Yamaguchguch [01.18]:** _Yeah dai, get wit the program_

**Daichi [01.20]:** _…I hate all of u_

**_Daichi_ ** _changed their username to **PapaBird**_

**Asahi [01.22]:** _...Suga?_

**Sugaplum [01.23]:** _Shhhhhh ;)_

 

_Greek Leaders Only_

**Iwaizumi [01.26]:** hey _just so u guys kno tsukki is hherrrrrrrrrrrreeeeesadkfjladjfskadlfj_

**Iwaizumi [01.27]:** _WHAt teh fuCK_

**Iwaizumi [01.27]:** _HOW DARE_

**Iwaizumi [01.27]:** _I CANT BELIEB_

**Iwaizumi [01.28]:** _Ur all DED to me_

**PapaBird [01.28]:** _…uh, Iwaizumi?_

**Iwaizumi [01.29]:** _Noooooo u mofucker_

**Iwaizumi [01.29]:** _It’s OikAWA u lil shits_

**PapaBird [01.30]:** _Y do u have Iwaizumi’s phone?_

**Iwaizumi [01.31]:** _Bc we r BOYFRIENDS_

**Ushijima [01.32]:** _Oikawa, I was not expecting to speak to you tonight_

**Iwaizumi [01.32]:** _Yeah fuck u too ushiwaka_

**PapaBird [01.33]:** _Well okay then_

_***_

_Greek Leaders Only_

**Ushijima [02.42]:** _Hey, just to inform you, Kuroo is here_

_***_

_Greek Leaders Only_

**Iwaizumi [03.07]:** _Ok so nobdy panic but_

**Iwaizumi [03.07]:** _We lost eyes on Tsukki???_

**PapaBird [03.07]:** _Wait_

**PapaBird [003.07]:** _Wut_

**Iwaizumi [03.08]:** _liek we were busy, u kno?_

**PapaBird [03.08]:** _Oikawa is that u???_

**Iwaizumi [03.08]:** _I fail to see how you managed to lose sight of Tsukishima. He’s quite tall._

**Iwaizumi [03.09]:** _We were BUSY, USHIWAKA_

**PapaBird [03.10]:** _WIT WUT_

**Iwaizumi [03.10]:** _;) ;)_

**PapaBird [03.15]:** _U kno wut, I don’t want to kno_

_***_

_Crazy Brainless Children_

**Hootie [04.10]:** _show of hands who saw that coming_

**Hootie [04.10]:** _I mean, I don’t hv 2 tell u guys y I'm not_

**Hootie [04.10]:** _but yeah, I'm not surprised_

**Grand King [04.10]:** _hv u ever seen some1 look so wrecked?_

**Iwaizumi [04.11]:** _is anyone actually surprised tho?_

**Kenmeow [04.13]:** _not me_

**Kissei [04.15]:** _I don’t even live here and I saw that coming_

**Hootie [04.17]:** _y is it always the parties_

**Grand King [04.18]:** _its probs the booze u feel me?_

**Hootie [04.19]:** _apparently there was a p intense game of never have I ever over at Cormorants_

**Akaashi [04.20]:** _yo that shit was LIT_

**Akaashi [04.20]:** _it was a ride I tell u wat_

**Akaashi [04.20]:** _u havnt lived until u’ve seen an angel throw bak a shot faster n Kuroo_

**Hootie [04.21]:** _wow I havnt seen u this drunk since u made the dance major_

**Kissei [04.21]:** _I'm honestly a bit sad I missed that tbh_

**Akaashi [04.22]:** _it wuz p hype_

**Grand King [04.39]:** _2nite I saw both Akaashi and Suga naked and I ffeel #blessed tbh_

**Hootie [04.39]:** _Oikawa wut the actual fuck_

**Iwaizumi [04.40]:** _it’s a long story_

_Greek Leaders Only_

**Ushijima [04.15]:** _We found Kuroo._

**Ushijima [04.15]:** _We also found Tsukishima_

**Ushijima [04.15]:** _I was told to give you both a heads up, as they’re both returning to their homes._

**Iwaizumi [04.16]:** _Thx ushijima_

_Victor Alba Aquilae_

**_Ushijima_ ** _changed their username to **WakaWaka**_

****

_Flightless Birds_

**Sunshine Kid [04.31]:** _Yo @noya u still awake?_

**Thunderstruck [04.31]:** _Uh, yeah why?_

**Sunshine Kid [04.31]:** _[they not innocent.jpg]_

**Thunderstruck [04.31]:** _Omfg is that who I think it is??_

**Sunshine Kid [04.31]:** _Rite???_

**Thunderstruck [04.31]:** _Like, who would have thought??_

**PapaBird [04.31]:** _GO TO SLEEP_

**KingofSets [04.31]:** _…n y guys thought they were virgins_

_***_

_Victor Alba Aquilae_

**Shiraboo [05.05]:** _EMERGENCY_

**Shiraboo [05.05]:** _BITCHES WAKE UP_

**Shiraboo [05.05]:** _THIS IS impoRTANT_

**Hykick [05.07]:** _OMFG SHIRABU WHAT ON EARTH_

**Shiraboo [05.07]:** _THEY DEFACED OUR STATUES_

**Ohirara [05.08]:** _Wait who did what now?_

**Shiraboo [05.08]:** _LOOK AT THEM_

**Goshikinky [05.10]:** _THSOE FUCKING CROWS_

**Goshikinky [05.10]:** _Idgaf abt the statues but the disRESPECT_

**Hykick [05.12]:** _We eannot let this stant_

**Goshikinky [05.12]:** _This is WAR_

**WakaWaka [05.15]:** _…it is too early for this_

**WakaWaka [05.15]:** _You should all be asleep_

**Shiraboo [05.24]:** _Waka promise me we’ll settle this_

**Ohirara [05.25]:** _We fight like men_

**WakaWaka [05.25]:** _I make no such promises until you all go to bed and let me sleep_

**Goshikinky [05.25]:** _WE FIGHT LIKE MEN_

_Flightless Birds_

**PapaBird [05.25]:** _Some1 get Tsukki coffee_

**PapaBird [05.25]:** _Also, the rest o y’all get started on cleanup b4 u pass out_

**PapaBird [05.31]:** _Wait how long has my name been papabird_

**PapaBird [05.31]:** _????_

**PapaBird [05.31]:** _Guys_

**PapaBird [05.33]:** _Guyssss_

**PapaBird [05.35]:** _Some1 pls how long_

**PapaBird [05.37]:** _Halp_

**PapaBird [05.38]:** _Wait_

**PapaBird [05.47]:** _How do I cange it back u guys_

**PapaBird [05.48]:** _Anyone?_

**PapaBird [05.49]:** _HINATA I CAN SEE YOU READING THIS DON’T THINK I CANT’_

**PapaBird [05.50]:** _GUYS_

**PapaBird [06.01]:** _…you are all dead to me_


	2. hurricanes with a side of vampire (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes Kenjirou all of four minutes to realize what exactly Tendou has done in the front yard. When he does, he curses everything in the universe that conspired to allow Tendou access to illegal herbs.   
> It’s an extensive list.  
> “Tendou how could you?” Goshiki shrieks, tearing into the house in search of Tendou.   
> “Oh lo lo?” Tendou trills, poking his head around the corner from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to read the tags before you plunge into this update.

**[18.00] Cormorant House**

Kei has always, for better or worse, been precise.

Well, at least until he met Kuroo.

Kei has come to learn, over the last few months, that being with Kuroo is about the most disruptive thing he’s ever allowed to happen to him. And yet in a matter of months, Kuroo has managed to upend Kei’s life, tear down all his defenses, and work his way under his skin so thoroughly that Kei can’t quite remember what his life was like before he met Kuroo.

Boring, certainly.

“Babe, you’re staring at me again,” Kuroo says, idly turning a page in his book.

Kei jerks out of his thoughts and looks back down at his business management textbook. He’s sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Kuroo, long legs stretched out in front of him along the length of the couch, feet resting in Kuroo’s lap. “Sorry,” he murmurs, chewing on his lip.

He’s been doing that a lot lately, chewing on his bottom lip, and while Kuroo finds it sexy Kei knows that he needs to just _tell_ Kuroo before he chews off all the skin of his lip.

He nudges Kuroo’s thigh with his foot to get his attention. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Kuroo closes his book, a finger between the pages to keep his place as he looks up at Kei, scooting closer to him on the couch. “Of course, Tsukki. What’s up?”

“I’ve had something that I wanted to talk to you about for a while,” Kei starts, unsure about how to do this without baring everything, but knowing that if he doesn’t start now he never will.

He completely misses the flash of panic in Kuroo’s eyes, so worried about how he’s going to phrase it that he doesn’t see past the small smile Kuroo gives him. Maybe if he hadn’t missed it things would have gone differently.

“I love you,” Kei blurts, instantly wanting to snatch the words back and reshape them, refine them so that they’re smoother and more polished but it’s too late now and Kuroo’s eyes are widening and Kei is panicking so he does the worst thing he could do and opens his mouth again. “You don’t have to say it back or anything, I don’t expect that but I can’t not tell you and I meant to make it sound better and lead up to it but I didn’t know how and I got nervous and—”

“Kei,” Kuroo says, reaching out to cup his jaw with cool fingers. Kei has never wanted to be interrupted more. He hates it when he starts rambling because his nerves have taken over. “It’s okay, I love you too,” he says with a smile, dropping his book in favor of pulling Kei closer still, until he’s straddling Kuroo’s lap.

“Oh,” Kei breathes, just before Kuroo brings their lips together.

Kei used to be precise about everything. He used to know what he was going to say before he said it, used to know which words to use for maximum effect, he used to be measured and calm and in control.

Kuroo makes him feel wild, out of control, and unpredictable, and for the first time in his life, Kei thinks he might be okay with that.

 

**CBC House**

 

“Remind me why I let you talk me into this?”

“Because I’m injured and haven’t danced in a week.”

“That’s not even close to a good reason,” Akaashi says, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back against the pillows. “In fact, that should be the reason why I don’t do this.”

“Because you like the way I taste and you can’t get enough.” Koushi smirks, winking at Akaashi suggestively.

Akaashi hesitates, worry and desire warring behind his eyes. “Okay, that’s better.”

“Because you haven’t done this in a week and you _need_ to,” Koushi says, crawling forward on the bed until he’s straddling Akaashi’s hips.

“Fine,” Akaashi grumbles in defeat, glancing down briefly as both of their phones chime with incoming notifications. “If our roommates can leave us alone for five minutes, that is.”

Koushi picks up his phone and quickly reads through the messages, rolling his eyes a bit at Daichi as he sends back a response. His phone slips through his fingers as Akaashi chooses that moment to sink his fangs into Koushi’s neck, arms wrapping around his waist tightly as he holds him close.

“Oh, shit,” Koushi hears himself whisper against Akaashi’s skin in the wake of the unexpected high that hits him all at once. He feels warm and hazy, his hands coming up slowly to tangle in Akaashi’s dark curls as he feeds. He places a few lazy kisses against Akaashi’s neck, enjoying the way Akaashi’s bite makes him feel like he’s floating in a sea of cotton candy. He dimly registers the continued pinging of their phones, but he can’t really be bothered to devote much energy to the thought.

Akaashi retracts his fangs—far sooner than Koushi thought he would—and gently presses soothing licks and kisses to the bites, his hands running up and down Koushi’s back in smooth strokes.

Koushi’s phone chirps again and he sighs, already feeling the high slipping away as he reaches for his phone and slides off Akaashi’s lap to curl against his side. He quickly catches up in the chat, gasping out loud in outrage at Kageyama’s nerve, causing Akaashi to look over at him sharply in worry.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, leaning over a bit when Koushi just gestures at his phone in outrage.

“Kageyama, you little shit,” he says, furiously typing out a reply. Next to him, Akaashi snorts as he reads the exchange.

“Your hold over them is slipping, Kosh. It’s like they aren’t even afraid of you anymore.”

“I know,” Koushi wails, flinging his phone away from him in despair and wrapping himself around Akaashi. “It’s the price I pay for spending time with you.”

Akaashi picks up his own phone—still going off—and smiles down at Koushi affectionately. “Your sacrifice is appreciated.”

As Akaashi begins scrolling through his missed messages, a screech echoes through the house—unmistakably Bokuto—and Akaashi sighs so deeply Koushi can feel it rattle his bones.

“What was that about?” Koushi asks, already resigned to the fact that there’s probably only a fifty percent chance that Bokuto was screaming about anything in the first place.

Akaashi reads a bit more of the conversation on his phone. “Apparently, Iwaizumi called Oikawa ‘babe’ and Bokuto is excited about that.” Akaashi sends a reply to the chat and Koushi snorts at it.

“You weren’t asleep,” Koushi laughs, playfully shoving Akaashi’s shoulder.

“I could have been, though, and that’s what’s important here.” Akaashi wraps his arms around Koushi and hugs him close. “How’s your foot? Ready for a party?”

They both look down at his foot as he flexes it experimentally. “It still hurts to point my foot, and I can’t relevé at all yet, but walking doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Take it easy tonight,” Akaashi says, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I want you back on the dance floor sooner rather than later.”

“You just want me back because with me gone Kiyoko won’t let you be lazy with your technique.”

Akaashi ignores this in favor of looking down at Koushi’s phone, still chiming incessantly. “You better get back to them, sounds like something important is happening.”

Koushi narrows his eyes but relents, letting Akaashi pull him closer against his chest and delving back into the group chat, smirking when Akaashi does the same.

 

**[19.00] Victor Alba Aquliae House**

Kenjiro staggers up the front walk, around the fountain, past the large white pillars framing the front steps, and through the front doors of his home, already done with the new semester.

It’s been two weeks.

Kenjiro very much feels like he wants to die.

It doesn’t help, therefore, that when he walks into the kitchen to get some food before the house is overrun with wannabe pledges and far too many sorority girls, it’s to find Tendou Satori and his garden of illegal substances.

“What the fuck,” he whispers, immediately pulling out his phone to type furiously into the group chat. He hits send, and then yells: “Semi, you _promised_ ,” into the house at large, hearing a quiet chuckle from somewhere in the house.

Goshiki comes careening down the stairs and right into Kenjiro, grabbing onto his waist to keep himself from falling over as he peers into the kitchen, Ohira and Hyato not far behind him. They’re all silent for a moment before Goshiki loses it.

“Who the fuck let Tendou into the house,” Goshiki yells, looking like he’s ready to fight whoever did it to the death.

Semi waltzes around the corner from the living room, a smug smirk on his face. “We still have a key, remember?”

“There’s a reason why Waka kicked you out of the house in the first place,” Kenjiro says. Next to him, Goshiki, along with Ohira and Hyato, pulls out his phone and begins furiously typing.

“No, Waka just didn’t like us having sex in the living room. He never once complained about Tendou’s baking,” Semi retorts, picking a piece of non-existent lint off his shoulder.

“That’s because the last time he made these you slipped Waka one without him knowing it and he spent the whole night on the couch starting at nothing because he thought he was a statue,” Goshiki seethes, looking up from his phone to glare at Semi.

“I’m telling Waka what he’s doing,” Kenjiro says, skillfully dodging Semi as he tries to snatch his phone from his hands.

“It’s too late, Semi,” Goshiki says, holding up his phone tauntingly. “Hyato already did.”

“He’s on his way home,” Ohira says, a look of intense relief crossing his normally stoic face.

“Great, now you and Tendou have gotten all of us in trouble with Ushijima,” Goshiki says, looking down at his phone. “He’s going to be peeved when he gets home.”

“Yeah, well,” begins Hyato dryly. “It could be worse,” he says.

Next to him Semi screams, “Do you wanna fucking _fight,_ Kenjirou??”

“You know, I’m not sure that it could be,” Ohira says sagely, as Kenjirou lets his fangs drop, hisses, and launches himself at Semi.

Kenjirou knows, from experience, that with Tendou and Semi things can always get worse, so he may as well get some scratches in now.

 

**[20.00] Cormorant House**

 

Despite having lived with vampires for the entirety of his freshman year and most of his sophomore year, Kei has never enjoyed stepping _between_ as a means of travel, no matter how convenient.

He says as much to Kuroo when he does just that, pulling them two and from CBC house in a matter of seconds just so he can change into ‘party clothes’.

Kei doesn’t understand why he has to come along.

“It’s so you can tell me whether or not these jeans look good,” Kuroo explains, spinning around slowly as he shows off the ripped skinny jeans he’s wearing.

“They’re tight and dark,” Kei states, not really in the mood to play along.

Kuroo pouts at him before sighing and grabbing his hand to step _between_ and back to Cormorant house. “You’re no fun.”

“And yet you still love me,” says Kei, hating the way he can’t keep his mouth from curving into a smile when he says this.

Kuroo smiles back, before leaning in to kiss him deeply.

“This again?” groans Hinata, walking into the room with Kageyama on his heels.

Tsukishima and Kuroo break apart long enough to flip them off in tandem.

 

**Victor Alba Aquilae House**

 

When Kenjirou notices it, he figures it must have been one of the new pledges they have rushing the house who did it.

He walks past it, hanging there innocently on the wall outside the kitchen, pauses, walks backward to double check what he just saw.

He stares at the whiteboard blankly, snickers when his already buzzed brain puts it together, and then continues on his way to the rave happening in the living room.

 

**[21.00] CBC House**

Kenma has finally managed to find the perfect place to wait out the party.

It’s not in his basement, where all of the stoners inevitably gather as the night goes on, and it’s not in any of the rooms on the main floor, which will inevitably be used for hookups later into the night.

No, Kenma has discovered that sitting on the floor in the hallway, just past the kitchen and living room area but before the bedrooms, is the best place to be during a party.

Everybody who walks through the hallway is _going_ somewhere, so there’s no need to stop and bother him as he blows through a couple of levels on his PSP.

“Hey, didn’t you let me copy your notes a few days ago?”

Kenma honestly doesn’t register that he’s being spoken to until someone sits down next to him, prompting him to glance away from his PSP for a second, only to do a double take.

“Yeah, I thought it was you,” he continues.

He looks about Kenma’s age, and definitely the cute guy he was watching sleep a few days ago during lecture. Yaku, he recalls after a moment.

Not wanting to say anything too dumb, he merely nods and goes back to his game.

“What are you playing?”

Rather than replying, Kenma just tilts his screen slightly so that Yaku can watch as he strategizes his way through another stage.

He’s just getting to a point where he can ignore everything around him when Yaku speaks again.

“Do you have a name? Or should I just call you Marth?”

At the familiar name, Kenma looks up at him, eyes widening in shock as he realizes that Yaku is familiar with the _Fire Emblem_ game he’s playing. “Kozume,” he blurts in his surprise, turning away quickly so his hair swings forward to hide the strange heat in his cheeks.

“Oh,” he says softly, “your voice is so nice and soft.” And if Kenma wasn’t blushing before he is now. “Just Kozume?” Yaku goads softly after a prolonged moment of silence, bumping his shoulder against Kenma’s.

“Kenma. Kozume Kenma.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Yaku says, leaning forward to peer around the curtain of Kenma’s hair so that he can smile at him.

And Kenma; Kenma prefers to be left alone, but something about the quiet ease of Yaku makes him feel like maybe he could be alone with Yaku. So, he does something he rarely ever does with people he doesn’t know well.

He looks up and over at Yaku and says: “Nice to meet you, too.” He tries, and fails, not to get lost in the warm brown eyes he all but falls into.

Yaku grins warmly. “Hey, you’re really tense,” he says, and before Kenma can so much as move Yaku is pushing him away from the wall so that he can slide in behind him and start kneading into the tight muscles of his shoulders. “It’s been bothering me ever since I sat down next to you—good grief you’re _way_ tighter in your shoulders than anyone should be—and you don’t mind, right?”

Yes, Kenma _very much_ minds near strangers touching him without permission, and her opens his mouth to say exactly that—

Except Yaku’s thumb digs into a knot that’s been bothering him for _ages_ and it’s slowly coming undone under his skilled fingers, so instead of a reprimand all that gets past his lips is a deep sigh of contentment.

“You’re…really good at this,” he says softly, game falling forgotten on his lap as he relaxes under Yaku’s hands.   

“I should hope I am,” Yaku says, laughing slightly. “I’m in sports therapy, so muscles are kinda my _thing_.”

Kenma hums in response as his eyes drift shut. His muscles feel all tingly and loose the more Yaku works at them, and Yaku’s hands are so warm and he’s been working too much and sleeping too little because of several coding projects that his professors assigned _the first day_ of classes—the point is that he’s tires and Yaku is so quiet and safe and warm.

“What program are you in?”

“Hmm?” Kenma asks sleepily, lifting his head slightly. “Oh, computer science.”

“Well, that explains why your shoulder feel like you’re always hunched over and stressed.”

Kenma chuckles softly. “Hazards of the job, I guess.”

Yaku’s hands slow, work up and down his spine a few times before resting on top of Kenma’s shoulders. “That’s all I can do for now. But I’ll need to work on you again if I’m going to make a permanent difference.”

“Mmkay,” Kenma murmurs. He means to lean forward, means to let Yaku out from behind him, but he’s suddenly so sleepy, and Yaku is so _warm_ and he’s leaning back against Yaku’s chest before he realizes it, already slipping into a light doze.

Yaku doesn’t say anything, just lifts his hands off Kenma’s shoulders.

Kenma slips into a deeper sleep, the steady beat of Yaku’s heart lulling him, and the last thing he registers as he fades into unconsciousness are Yaku’s arms coming around his waist.

 

**Victor Alba Aquilae House**

When Ohira drops the picture of the whiteboard into the group chat, Kenjirou loses his shit.

It’s not because he hasn’t seen it, it’s seeing Goshiki, Hyato and Semi react to it that does him in. They’re not even together and it’s still hilarious.

“ _Who_ the _fuck?”_ Goshiki shrieks from his spot halfway across the room from Kenjirou, voice partially drowned out by the house music Ushijima has carefully cultivated after years of throwing these kinds of parties.

“I do not mess around with mood music, Shirabu,” Ushijima had said when Kenjirou had asked him if he could change the song. “Do not mess with my playlist.”

“Can you believe this?” asks Hyato, sidling up next to him, the photo of the whiteboard visible on his phone’s display.

“I bet it was Tendou,” Kenjirou mutters as he types as much into the chat. “Only he would do something like that.”

He didn’t actually think Tendou would own up to it, though.

“I can’t believe he owned up to it,” he practically sobs, leaning on Hyato for support as he laughs so hard his stomach cramps.

“Tendou what the _fuck?_ ” Goshiki shrieks, considerably closer to Kenjirou. “Shirabu,” he says, working his way through the crowd toward Kenjirou. “Have you seen this?” he says, shoving his phone into Kenjirou’s face.

Kenjirou reads, once again, the words Tendou has written on the whiteboard they use for important house announcements, like how much utilities are for the month.

_According to my Nike smartwatch, I’ve masturbated for four miles this week!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* I'm so sorry
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_xKikix)


	3. hurricanes with a side of vampire pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about Oikawa, Hajime has learned over the years, is that he’s unstoppable. Once he fixates on something, he doesn’t let it go. 
> 
> It’s annoying as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been forever but here it is, the end of the party. Please don't hate me too much for this >.<

**[01.00] Victor Alba Aquilae House**

Shouyou is drunk.

He’s also maybe stoned? It’s hard to tell. He vaguely remembers Tendou handing him a brownie at some point during the evening.

All he knows is that the beat is poppin’ and Kageyama is drunk enough that he’s dancing with Shouyou and grinding like a _dream_.

Still, he’s not so drunk that when he finally tears his gaze away from Kageyama and looks around the room he doesn’t notice the way everyone around him is just a little _too_ tall to be his friends. While Shouyou is used to being one of the smallest people in the room, he likes to think that drunk _or_ sober he can tell when someone is _significantly_ taller than, say, his housemates.

Everyone around them is taller than his housemates. And if he’s not mistaken, that’s Ushijima sitting on the couch reading.

In the middle of a house party.

“Hey,” he says, slapping Kageyama in the shoulder to get his attention away from his ass to listen to what he’s saying. He miscalculates the trajectory of his hand and smacks him in the side of the head instead. “Where are we?”

“What?” Kageyama grunts, squinting down at him.

“This isn’t our living room? Everyone is too tall? And where is Oikawa?”

Kageyama looks around the room, possibly for the first time since he vanished them here, and frowns. “I think we’re in the right place,” he says, gaze landing on something behind Shouyou. “There’s Kuroo and Suga.”

Shouyou turns around and follows his line of sight and sure enough, that’s Kuroo kissing Suga.

It takes his sodden brain a second to realize what’s wrong with that image.

“Wait, wasn’t Suga dancing with Akaashi?” Shouyou asks, feeling Kageyama’s arms wind around his waist and pull him against his chest. “Why is he kissing Kuroo?”

“Huh,” Kageyama says, peering more closely at Kuroo. “You know, I’m not sure that’s Suga-san.”

“Did you vanish us to the wrong house?” Shouyou asks, eyes roaming around the room. “I don’t think this is our house, babe.” Everything looks similar yet distinctly unfamiliar. His gaze settles back on Kuroo, who has shifted enough that Shouyou can see who he’s with more easily. “Uh, babe?” He tugs on Kageyama’s sleeve. “That’s not Suga.”

They both watch as Kuroo pulls away to whisper something in his companion’s ear, giving them a clear view of his profile.

“Holy shit, that’s Semi,” Kageyama groans. “Where is Tsukki? Did something happen between them?”

Shouyou has his phone in his hands faster than he thought possible given the level of intoxication he’s currently working with. He takes extra care to make sure he gets into his private messages and not their group message with the house and sends off a series of—hopefully—readable texts to Daichi. “I have no idea, but I’m getting tired and I want to sleep, preferably with you.” He turns around and looks at Kageyama, who has that _look_ on his face.

“Well, when you put it that way,” Kageyama says, and Shouyou can feel him smirk as he presses a kiss to his neck. “Let’s get out of here.”

Shouyou closes his eyes at the feeling of Kageyama’s lips on his neck, and when he opens his eyes they’re back at home where they belong, safe in Kageyama’s room.

Kageyama quickly erases all thoughts of Kuroo’s indiscretions from his mind with more _interesting_ things.

 

**CBC House**

The thing about Oikawa, Hajime has learned over the years, is that he’s _unstoppable_. Once he fixates on something, he doesn’t let it go.

It’s annoying as fuck.

“—honestly can’t _believe_ his nerve. I mean, how _dare_ he message you instead of me? I’m the _leader_ of this house I am _appalled.”_ Oikawa is ranting, has been since he discovered that Daichi texted Hajime instead of Oikawa for _important house business._

He’s ridiculous and Hajime still can’t believe he’s in love with this idiot.

“ _Furthermore_ , it’s obscene that he thinks—”

Hajime kisses Oikawa. More to shut him up than anything, but he quickly forgets any ulterior motive for kissing Oikawa the second Oikawa goes limp in his hands, tilting his head a kissing back eagerly.

Hajime indulges Oikawa for another moment before he remembers that they’re supposed to be keeping an eye on Tsukishima. Reluctantly, he pulls away, murmuring a soft, “Come dance with me?” in Oikawa’s ear, pleased when Oikawa beams happily at him and tugs him into the crowd.

Hajime keeps his eyes on Tsukishima, but lets every other sense flood with _Oikawa Oikawa Oikawa._

 

**[02.00] Cormorant House**

Sometimes Hitoka forgets exactly how much she likes Yamaguchi.

She likes him _a lot._ In fact, she loves him.

And it’s funny because it’s not something that happened all at once. It’s something like waking up one day and realizing that your favorite sweater is actually blue, not purple, has been all along, but you don’t mind because blue looks better on you anyway and the world keeps spinning and your sweater is blue.

Hitoka isn’t actually sure if that makes sense, but she’s definitely drunk after all those shots earlier and it makes sense in her head.

Besides, she’s far too occupied with the feeling of Yamaguchi’s hands working under and up her shirt to really be concerned over the exact moment she realized she’d fallen in love with a vampire or blue sweaters. No, she’s much happier sighing into the skin of his neck as he presses her against the living room wall, hands roaming across her sides and back.

In the morning, she’ll probably remember to be embarrassed over the amount of public affection they’re partaking in, but she figures that if she has to walk in on Hinata and Kageyama engaging in a heavy make-out session on the couch half-naked then fair’s fair and everyone else can just _deal_.

And Yamaguchi is a _really_ good kisser.

Still, Hitoka doesn’t protest when Yamaguchi tugs her away from the wall and toward the basement stairs. They make it to the bottom of the stairs before Hitoka can’t control herself anymore and pins Yamaguchi to the wall, mouths eagerly meeting in the cool dark of the basement.

She sighs against his lips as his hands slowly glide up her legs, easily slipping up under her skirt to tease against the bare skin of her thighs.

She’s not surprised when Yamaguchi lifts her and spins, pinning her against the wall. She wraps her legs tightly around his waist, no longer caring that they’re still not completely in private because she _needs_ Yamaguchi and wall-sex is a weakness for her.

Yamaguchi breaks away from the kiss to mouth a trail of kisses down the line of her neck, and she suppresses a shiver as his fangs slide out and scrape along her skin.

“Daichi, are you down here?”

They both freeze, Hitoka with her hands fisted in Yamaguchi’s hair and Yamaguchi with his hands gripping her ass.

“Hitoka?” Michimiya asks, sounding strangled.

Yamaguchi vanishes them into his room faster than Hitoka can react. She’s only slightly concerned about being caught in such a compromising position because Yamaguchi is still teasing the skin of her neck and she’s more focused on that than she on who sees them.

Michimiya can wait, Hitoka decides, surrendering to the feeling of _Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi._

***

**CBC House**

There are infinite things that Tooru loves about Iwaizumi, but perhaps one of the most important things he loves is the way Iwaizumi kisses him.

Iwaizumi kisses him like he’s drowning and Tooru is air.

It’s all-consuming, the way he kisses Tooru. And Tooru is helpless against the intensity of every brush of Iwaizumi’s lips against his, helpless against the shivers that crawl across his skin when Iwaizumi sweeps possessively through his mouth.

It’s all-consuming, which is why neither of them manage to notice that the room they stumble into is not, in fact, an empty one.

Tooru hears a moan, and at first he thinks it comes from Iwaizumi but that can’t be right because Iwaizumi has never sounded that needy and _oh fuck_ they’re not alone. Tooru blinks his eyes open and is greeted with a sight he could have gone his life without seeing.

Sugawara is spread out across the sheets of his bed— _Tooru’s bed, what the fuck_ —with Akaashi pressed against him, balls-deep and slowly rocking into Suga.

Iwaizumi chokes on his own tongue.

Akaashi spares a glance in their direction, movements remaining steady as he smirks at them. Sugawara doesn’t even open his eyes, too lost in pleasure to register anything else around him.

Tooru moves as if to join them—may as well, he figures, since they’re fucking on _his bed anyway_ —only to be snagged by Iwaizumi who looks like he would rather die.

Tooru pouts at him wordlessly, but Iwaizumi shakes his head and tugs him out of the room and across the hall to his own.

“You don’t want to play with them?” Tooru asks, purring as Iwaizumi presses him down onto the bed and settles his weight between Tooru’s legs.

“Why would I?” Iwaizumi says, lips brushing against Tooru’s as he talks. “I’ve got everything I need right here.”

There’s not a lot Tooru can say to that, so he pulls Iwaizumi in and lets himself get lost in his kiss again.

***

**Victor Alba Acquilae**

Kenjiro stands outside, on the front lawn, and wonders how drunk he is, exactly.

Not that it matters at this point. It’s late and half of the people who showed up to party with the Greek houses are passed out across the lawn of the three houses, so now is not the time to evaluate his level of sobriety.

If anything, the defaced statue in front of him is enough to tell him that yes, he is in fact smashed because either he just saw Tendou sulking off with a can of spray paint or these statues have always had dicks drawn over their faces and he never noticed it before.

It’s not like he actually spends time looking at the statues in their front lawn any other time than when he’s nearly blackout drunk.

He’s pretty sure Tendou did something.

Tendou is always doing _something_ to the items around the house.

Ohira says it’s because Tendou has the impulse control of a six-year-old.

Kenjiro thinks it’s because Tendou gives zero fucks about anything except maybe Semi—and Ushijima on a good day—and is still salty enough about being kicked out of the house for excessive amounts of fucking in public places to wreak havoc anywhere he can.

Even drunk, Kenjiro is pretty sure he’s right.

It could be the fucking crow boys or whatever they call themselves, though. They’ve had it out for their statutes for the last two years. _Cormorants._ That’s the one. It could have been them.

He should probably tell someone about the situation on the lawn with the statues, but he can feel the blackout coming—the kind of blackout where your brain goes to sleep but your body goes all _eye of the tiger_ —and really, he doesn’t care anymore.

Tendou can go fuck himself—or Semi—because Kenjiro is too _drunk_ to adult anymore and he can feel his bed calling to him.

***

**[03.00] Cormorant House**

 

“I can’t believe I had to see that,” Yui says, throwing back the shot Daichi had handed her in one smooth motion.

“I don’t get it,” Daichi says, taking the empty shot glass from her hand. “What did you see down there?”

Yui shudders and reaches for another shot. “I saw Yamaguchi’s hands on Yachi’s ass and _I need more alcohol_.”

Daichi’s cough sounds suspiciously like laughter.

“It’s just,” Yui starts, then pauses to down another shot. “They so _innocent_ , you know? It’s like walking in on your parents having sex or something. You know that they do it but you never actually wanted to see it.”

Daichi furrows his brow. “So, Yachi’s like your mom?”

Yui gives him a sour look. “You know what I mean.”

Daichi opens his mouth to speak whatever he was going to say is lost in the swell of noise as Akaashi and Sugawara walk into the house looking like sex personified.

“Speaking of things you never wanted to see,” Daichi groans, rolling his eyes.

“Fight me, Dai,” Suga screeches over the music still humming through the house. Yui thinks he’s drunker than he thinks he is.

Akaashi comes over to where they’re seated in the living room, scanning the room before addressing them. “Have either of you seen Kuroo or Tsukishima?” he asks in an undertone.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Daichi hisses, scrambling for his phone and jostling Yui. He pulls out his phone and swipes through a few messages before cursing softly.

“What’s wrong?” Suga asks, coming up behind Akaashi and wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“I was supposed to be looking for Kuroo, who ended up with Ushijima about an hour ago. And Iwaizumi lost Tsukki.”

Suga chews on his bottom lip in thought. “We were just at CBC, but we didn’t see either of them.”

Daichi runs his eyes up and down Akaashi and Suga in a single, assessing glance. “I doubt either of you were in a position that would allow you to see much of anything.”

Akaashi smirks dangerously while Suga squawks in outrage.

“Maybe they found each other and are otherwise occupied,” Yui pitches in.

“Yeah, maybe,” Daichi says softly, but he doesn’t sound convinced.

Yui doesn’t know everything, but she can read a room, and she knows enough to guess that this night isn’t going to end well.

***

**Victor Alba Aquilae**

In the last few months Kei has become something of an expert in natural disasters.

Kuroo has always been a hurricane for Kei, but until now he’s always been in the eye of the storm. Loving Kuroo is something that’s disrupted his whole life, upended everything he thought he know about the world and had him upside-down and reeling until he reached the eye of the storm, the point where he loves Kuroo and Kuroo loves him back.

He’s safe here, in the eye.

But the thing about hurricanes, though, is that they always pass, and he’s no longer in the eye of the storm.

 

“What the fuck.”

They’re the first words he speaks in almost an hour. Flat. Dull. Empty of feeling.

Because he stands in the doorway of a room he hadn’t actually meant to look in—but the door wasn’t even fully _shut_ —and suddenly knows what happens when you step out of the eye of a storm.

Devastation.

“What the fuck,” he repeats. There isn’t anything else to say, really.

“Uh,” Kuroo says, mutters, really.

Kei is dimly aware of the way Kuroo’s lips are moving, the way words are spilling from his lips in a tide of explanations Kei will never remember because all he can see is the way Kuroo is sandwiched between Semi and Tendou— _Tendou_ , of all people—the way none of them really have clothes on.

“I said you didn’t have to say it back,” Kei whispers. And Kuroo is still talking desperately, but Kei’s words slice through the room like and executioner’s blade and it’s there, the truth of what he probably already knew but hoped wasn’t true.

And it hits him.

Kuroo doesn’t love him back. Can’t. Not when this is his reaction when Kei finally lets himself fall.

Because this is what happens when you fall in love with the human embodiment of a hurricane. Kuroo had him flying, higher than he ever thought possible, until the force of the wind tore him apart.

Kei doesn’t know how he gets home. He’s staring numbly at Kuroo’s stricken expression one moment and in the next Sugawara is pressing a warm mug of coffee into his shaking hands.

“Drink,” he says.

Kei obeys without any conscious thought to do so.

“What happened?”

Kei looks over at Michimiya, takes in her worried gaze and the way she’s leaning slightly against Daichi and just…can’t.

He looks away.

“It’s over,” Kei whispers into his coffee.

It’s more telling than he wants it to be that nobody has to ask what it is, exactly, that’s over.

Kei stares at his coffee and wonders if everybody else saw this coming.

He wonders if he’s the only one who didn’t know how this was going to end.

***

**[04.00] CBC House**

Kenma doesn’t know why he’s still awake.

He’s warm, though, and Yaku is a comforting weight against him. They’re practically molded to the lovesac by now so really, getting up to go to bed is more effort than it’s worth.

Yaku has been dozing lightly for the last hour, his fingers caught between Kenma’s, and that’s yet another reason why moving is a terrible idea.

Everything is winding down now, and from his current position he can just sit and watch everyone else in the room.

Bokuto and Terushima are making out on the couch, Oikawa is slinking into the room like he hopes nobody notices the way his shirt is inside out and backwards, Iwaizumi on his tail looking like he didn’t even really try to button up his shirt. Kenma can _see_ the hickeys littering their skin, he doesn’t know why they even bother with clothes when they’re just going to rip them off one another the next chance they get.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki are gamely starting to clean up, no doubt out of some misplaced good-will from having been invited over in the first place. Better them than Kenma, at any rate.

Kenma watches the room quiet down as the last guests leave, the only people left in the house are those who live there or Matsukawa and Hanamaki—whose rooms are still empty downstairs even though it’s been a year since they graduated.

The front door slams open and seven heads snap to the sound.

Yaku jerks awake next to him and it isn’t endearingly cute the way his fingers tighten around Kenma’s. It _isn’t_.

Kuroo is standing in the doorway and it’s saying a lot that Kenma has never seen him look worse.

“Has anyone see Tsukki?” he pants.

Kenma watches as Iwaizumi surreptitiously checks his phone.

“Not for a while, bro,” Bokuto says evenly. Kenma doesn’t think he’s imagining the pity in Bokuto’s eyes.

“I think he’s back home by now,” Iwaizumi says, phrased to sound unsure. Judging by his tone of voice, however, it sounds more like he’s sure of that fact.

Kuroo rushes out the door without another word.

“What was _that_ about?” Yaku asks, voice low in Kenma’s ear.

Kenma breathes deeply, then says: “That was what it looks like when a hurricane makes landfall.”

 

**[04.30] Cormorant House**

Hitoka has just stumbled back upstairs for water, Yamaguchi close behind because he’s always clingier after sex, when there’s frantic knocking at the front door.

“Who the _fuck_?” Noya bursts into the room loudly, looking startled out of his mind and annoyed as hell.

Hitoka jumps as nearly all the vampires in the house suddenly appear in the main room in various states of sleepiness.

“I’ll get it, I’ll get it,” Daichi yawns, brushing past a bleary looking Kageyama to open the front door.

“Why did they all come?” Hitoka whispers to Yamaguchi, spotting everyone except Tsukki in the room. Even Akaashi.

“Vampires are the nosiest creatures known to man,” he murmurs back. “Always have to know what’s going on, especially when entertainment comes knocking.

Daichi opens the door and chaos reigns for a moment.

“Where is he?” Kuroo asks, desperately trying to claw his way past Daichi.

Daichi is standing stalwart and unmovable, not letting him past.

“He doesn’t want to see you, Kuroo” Sugawara hisses. Hitoka shrinks back against Yamaguchi because never has she ever heard Sugawara sound so _angry_.

“You should leave,” Hinata whispers sleepily, clinging to Kageyama, fingers laced together.

“I think enough has happened for one night,” Daichi says evenly. “Go home and sleep it off.”

Kuroo looks like he’s going to protest.

Asahi quietly comes to stand behind Daichi.

Kuroo leaves without another word.

“Alright everyone, either sleep or clean but don't just stand here,” Daichi says. The room is empty before he’s finished speaking.

Hitoka nearly runs into Tsukki at the bottom of the stairs, silent and still as he is in the shadows of the basement.

She doesn’t need light to know that he’s heard everything and the worse for it. With Yamaguchi’s help she gets him into his room next to theirs and they tuck him in. Elmo jumps up on his bed and curls against his side.

Hitoka hides her shock when Tsukki doesn’t shove the cat away—even though she _knows_ he hates her cat—instead quietly leaving the room with Yamaguchi.

She knows that neither of them will ever talk about the quiet sobs they can hear through the wall that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding more tags as I update, but I want to avoid spoilers for what's to come for the time being.
> 
> next time in love-bites and legwarmers: never have i ever, beer pong, and dancing
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_xKikix)


End file.
